The Family Business
by littlegypsy1
Summary: When tragedy befalls her family, Alexandra turns her back on the hunting lifestyle. What good is saving people if you can't save those closest to you? But when the Winchesters show up on her doorstep, she is forced to face the past that she had tried so hard to keep buried. Hunting is in her blood, and she soon realizes she can only run from her destiny for so long. DeanOC


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to Supernatural or any of the characters involved, except for my original character Alexandra. I also do not own rights to the plot or storyline of this show. All of that credit belongs to Eric Kripke, the creator of Supernatural.**

 _Alexandra Reynolds grew up a hunter with her father and older  
brother after a supernatural creature killed her mother. As  
she became old enough to understand what they did, Lexie realized  
she loved saving others and helping them from things hidden  
to their eyes. Often times the cases the Reynolds family worked  
put them in the path of the Winchesters, and the two families became well  
acquainted over time. Unfortunately when a hunt took a turn for the worst, and  
tragedy fell upon her family, Lexie blamed the Winchesters, and turned  
her back on all that she had become. But hunting was a part of her,  
and she soon realized she couldn't run from her past-no matter  
how deep she thought she had buried it. And with the fate of the world  
hanging in the balance, will she be able to overcome the pain she had tried  
so hard to forget? Or will her history with the Winchesters and the  
supernatural be too much for her to move on from?_

* * *

Waking up was not an easy task, especially when one went to sleep three hours ago. The life she was living was not a glorious one, and Lexie had to quickly learn that at a very young age. One went to sleep late and woke up early. She wasn't familiar with the term 'beauty sleep', and if she woke up after 7 am she considered herself lucky. Though today should have been one of those days where she could have slept in. It took her a few moments to realize what had woken her. As the familiar sound of loud rock music reached her ears, her sapphire orbs narrowed in a glare at the only other person in the motel room.

 _Dean._

The blonde girl cursed under breath. She sat up in the bed before glaring at the male that sat at the table near the window. She would've assumed he hadn't meant to wake her on purpose if it weren't for the smirk so evidently in place upon his lips. A breath of frustration pushed past her lips before she threw the covers off of herself and stomped across the room. She placed her hands on the back of the wooden chair he was sitting in before tipping it backwards, using the boy's weight as a disadvantage. He toppled onto the carpeted floor and glared up at her.

She simply returned the smirk he had upon his face moments previous. She began to walk away, however, Dean had other plans. He reached a hand out and enclosed it around her ankle before jerking her foot out from underneath her and watching as she fell forward onto the ground, her palms catching the brunt of her fall. Survival instincts kicking in, she quickly rolled over onto her back in order to better defend herself from Dean's next move. But before either of them could retaliate, a voice from the doorway caused them both to stand up quickly, almost in an 'at attention' stance.

"I figured you'd still be sleeping, Little Bit?" John Winchester asked as he stepped in from the adjoining room.

Little Bit was a nickname John had been calling her since meeting the Reynolds family. She had only been ten at the time. While it had been cute at that age, now at sixteen it simply made her feel like a burden. She felt like it was more suited for a little girl in pigtails who played with _Barbie_ dolls and had tea parties not for someone who knew how to put together a gun in thirty seconds and could bring down things twice her size. She felt like she was still viewed as a child instead of the capable teenager she had become. It wasn't her fault she was the youngest one here; she didn't deserve to be treated like she couldn't carry her weight.

But rather than roll her eyes at the nickname from John, she turned and glared at Dean beside her. He simply smirked. "I thought you'd like a little bit of music," he stated, an almost innocent quality lacing his words. John rolled his eyes, very familiar with the bickering between the two, before heading back into the room he had just exited.

"Oh I bet you were just trying to be nice," the blonde retorted sarcastically before walking over to her small duffel bag that was sitting up against the wall. She ignored whatever Dean's reply was as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom in the motel room. She briefly wondered where her brother and Sam were, but assumed they had gone out to get some food, so she didn't worry about it.

Being sixteen, Alexandra Faythe Reynolds didn't have a normal life. She didn't attend high school and she didn't live in a specific town. She travelled around a lot with her father and older brother and fought creatures that most thought didn't exist. She was a hunter. She had been too young to remember exactly what had been the catalyst in her family becoming hunters, but she knew it concerned her mother.

Lexie could only remember a few, hazy details about the night her father took her and her brother and ran from their house when she was seven. She remembered screams, and she remembered waking up as her father grabbed her out of her bed. He hadn't even taken the time to put regular clothes on her. He simply threw on a coat over her pajamas and drove until he could barely stay awake, never looking back. They had stayed in motel rooms for a while until Matthew secured a job a few states over.

The disappearance of her mother was always something her father had been very vague about. He only gave her half truths whenever she asked. Whether he had been trying to protect her from something or he just didn't know what had happened, she never got a full answer. It wasn't until they met the Winchesters that John was able to give Nathan some explanations. While John didn't have answers on exactly what had happened to Nathan's wife, he was able to unveil the supernatural world to him. And after some time, the two were able to point his wife's death and attack on the family towards a ghost possession.

Nathan had then tried to explain to his young daughter and son what had happened on that night. He told them their mother had woken up in the middle of night and tried to attack him with a kitchen knife while he was working in his study. He had tried to overpower and stop her, but she had been unusually strong. When she had failed in stabbing him, she had turned upstairs towards their children. Nathan, fearing for their life, had locked her in the study before grabbing Lukas and Lexie and running out the door. Later that night, he explained that he had gone back to the house in an attempt to help his wife, but had found her dead-she had slit her own throat. The police had ruled it as attempted murder and suicide-a mental breakdown, they had called it. Nathan, unable to live in the same house where his wife killed herself, had packed up the children's things and moved to another state. He felt a fresh start would be better than trying to live with the past.

After the truth had been revealed, the two families became close-the fathers' bonding and taking comfort in the fact they weren't alone in their sufferings. John had taught Nathan everything he knew about the hunting life, and Nathan vowed to protect whoever he could from the supernatural creatures that roamed the night. Once Nathan had gotten a hang of the life, the two families had split ways because they could do more good apart than together. But every so often, the Winchesters and the Reynolds would discover they were in the same town hunting the same creature and would team up. And this was one of those cases.

As she stepped out of the shower and got dressed, she had to admit she loved hunting. She was saving people and protecting families from having what happened to hers happen to theirs. She enjoyed being the hero and saving the day, it helped her feel useful and needed. She didn't like the long nights and staying in hotel rooms or moving from town to town, but those were just minor details she quickly got over for the good of many.

Of course, being only sixteen, there were times when she wished she lived a normal life. She would have loved to partake in a school dance, or attend a football homecoming game. She wanted to experience the pride and loyalty that teenagers felt towards their school. She was always enrolled in a local high school, but constantly moving from town to town didn't allow her to feel pride in any place she attended. Dances and sports games were simply little things she wished to experience as she was just a kid, but she bypassed them to help others.

She stepped out of the bathroom wearing a pair of ripped jean shorts and a pale green tank top before quickly dodging her brother who was walking past. She glared at the back of his head as he walked into the adjoining room their fathers shared.

"Food's here," Lucas called over his shoulder before disappearing.

As Lexie watched Dean and Sam take out their food from the fast food restaurant bag, her stomach grumbled. She was hungrier than she realized. She quickly crossed the room and grabbed her own food before it was all eaten. She popped a french fry into her mouth and Lucas walked back into their room, setting a piece of paper in front of her. She glanced at it for a moment before looking up at him, the question as to what it was clear in her eyes.

"That is your schedule for school," Lucas explained to her as he grabbed his own food before throwing the empty bag away.

"Excuse me? Did you just say 'school'?" Lexie asked him, her blue eyes widening in surprise. "I thought we weren't gonna be in this town long enough for the need to go to school?" she questioned him. Lucas nodded.

"Right, but dad's guess of time was wrong. He wanted me to enroll you and Sam into school just in case. It's still Saturday, so we could still be outta here by Monday and you wouldn't have to go. It's just a precaution," he told her as he began to eat his food.

But unfortunately for her, and Sam, it wasn't just a precaution. Hunting the creature was taking much longer than either of the two adults thought it would and that left Sam and Lexie to attend school since they were the only ones young enough to do so. Sam was eager to start school again, it made him feel normal. But Alexandra hated it; she'd much rather be helping her father and John hunt. It's not that she hated school, it just made her realize all the things she couldn't have, such as friends.

"Grumbling isn't gonna change anything, Princess," Dean stated as he glanced at her through the rearview mirror. He had volunteered to drop off her and Sam at the high school while Lucas picked up some books from the local library in the town.

"You shut up, Dean Winchester. I don't want to hear how I shouldn't complain about going to school when you complained about it every day until you dropped out and got a GED," Lexie snapped. She was a hot head, and often times what came out of her mouth wasn't the nicest response.

"Someone's in a foul mood," Dean responded causing the younger girl to glare hard at the back of his head, and her glaring never ceased until he had pulled up to the curb in front of the school to drop them off.

"I hate you," she muttered as she climbed out of the backseat of the 1967 Chevy Impala that John had allowed Dean to borrow for the morning. Dean simply smirked.

"I'll pick you two up after school," he said before driving off, leaving the two staring at the new school that would be apart of their lives for the next few days.

"Ready?" Sam asked the girl beside him. In response, she reached down and intertwined their fingers before they set off.

Truth be told, Lexie was scared to step foot in that building; she was terrified of starting over at a new school _again._ She didn't know how to live a normal life, and by extension she didn't know how to act normal or how to make friends. She failed in social settings because she wasn't around a lot of people, and the ones she was around weren't that great of examples to begin with. She hunted supernatural creatures-she couldn't exactly use that as a conversation starter. Vampires, werewolves and ghosts of the night didn't scare her, but kids her own age did. Teenagers were a whole new kind of vicious that Lexie didn't want to deal with unless forced. And right now, she really wished she wasn't being forced. The worst part was, her and Sam weren't even in the same classes. Being two years younger than him meant she was a Sophomore and he was a Senior, and they wouldn't even have the same lunch period.

After finding out their locker numbers from the office, she parted ways with Sam and made her way to the first class of the day: English. Thankfully, this subject was Lexie's favorite, so she wouldn't have to do too much thinking. She was the kind of girl who remembered most everything, and could pass a test without studying just by listening. She had the same mentality as Dean did when it came to school; they weren't gonna be around long enough for grades to count so why bother. Sam, on the other hand, tried his hardest at everything he did because he wanted this life, he wanted to be normal. Lexie liked to excel at everything and be the best, but there was just no point in trying her hardest for a school she wouldn't be at in four days.

She sighed as she thought about Sam before sitting down in a seat near the back of the classroom. There was no real reason in trying to stand out and make herself known when she knew she wouldn't be here much longer. But of course, the teacher had other plans. As soon as the bell had rung signalling the beginning of class, he stood at the front of the room and began to talk.

"Welcome class," he began. "We have a new student joining us today, Alexandra Reynolds. Welcome her and help make her transition easy."

After the introduction, everyone had looked at where Lexie sat and began the judging phase. The first impression never went well for Lexie, and people always made wrong accusations. She slowly sank down in her chair at the feeling of several pairs of eyes staring intently at her. The whisperings began, and the harder she tried to block it out the louder it seemed to become. She shut her eyes for a moment to take a few deep breaths, willing herself to calm down.

 _It's okay, it's just a classroom_ , she told herself as the teacher droned on.

The first few periods passed by without any embarrassments, except for needing helping finding her next class both times. Lunch came quicker than she thought, and she followed the crowd of hungry teenagers to the cafeteria. She picked up a tray of food before finding a table in the back away from the other students. She didn't care to mingle with the other classmates as she didn't think there was a point to make friends. But someone else seemed to have wanted to be friends because as soon as she had sat down, a male was sliding into the seat beside her.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?"

She glanced up to see a male about two years older than her. He had raven colored hair that hung loosely around his face, the ends curling. With his strong physique and letterman jacket he wore, she assumed he was a part of the football team for this school. He had a strong jawline, and his pale green eyes seemed to hold Lexie's gaze captive. It took her a moment to tear her eyes away from his before she could respond, surprised he was acknowledging her.

"Yeah, I'm Lexie," she stated.

"Name's Derek. Derek Riley," he said smiling at her, his tan skin making his teeth a bright white. "I just thought I'd introduce you formally to Lafayette High," He added. She smiled back.

"Thanks. That's nice of you," she said before glancing up at him.

"It's my job to help out pretty girls," he responded with a wink, and Lexie felt her cheeks heat up as a blush crept onto her pale skin.

"Thanks," was all she could think to say. She had never been a shy or quiet person, but Derek's personality and charm had thrown her off.

"Well, listen. I know you just arrived, but I thought I'd formally invite you to the dance this Friday," he said. "Maybe you could with me?"

Lexie shook her head as she glanced up at him. "I probably will be out of town," she told him, an apologetic tone in her voice, and she watched as his face fell a little at her words.

"Well, a guy can still hope, right?" he grinned before standing up. "I'll see you around, I'm sure."

Lexie blinked a few times, like she had just pulled herself out of a trance or something. Truth be told, she was just shocked someone had talked to her, let alone a guy who appeared as if he was in the senior class. She wasn't quite sure how to feel, but now more than ever she really wanted to go to that dance. Call it a childish crush, but Derek was cute. She'd have to try her hardest to convince her dad to stay in town till Friday, just so she could attend the dance. Plus, she was positive Sam would back her up. He was always wanting to do normal things, and high school dances were a normal thing. Just not to them.

As lunch ended and she headed to her next class, she decided she'd talk to Sam about it after school, since she was positive the two of them would be waiting for at least an hour until Dean picked them up. He tended to be late on purpose just to make the younger ones suffer.


End file.
